


Pressure

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, KakaSaku Week 2016, prompt: countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Written for KakaSaku week wherein Kakashi has a kink and Sakura enjoys it. This is pure smut and I have no apologies. With the abrupt ending, it's for you to decide what they do next *waggles eyebrows*





	

_All that you can deliver, I want it bad... I can feel in my fingers all the lust in the comfort of your bed sheets_

 

The silky fabric makes a barely audible swish as it curls around the post, and the wood of it protests as the knot is tightened. Deft hands glide across the taut cloth and cuff around a petite wrist. “Too tight?”

She tugs at the restraints, and honestly she could break them at any point, but that's not what this is about. “A little,” she answers. “But it's good.”

There's a mischievous glint in his eyes, and there's a quick swipe of his tongue across already bare lips. “Are you sure?”

She can tell that he's excited – in more ways than one – and nods. “I'm sure.”

His gaze dances along her body and his handiwork. She's stark naked, sprawled across the bed sheets, ankles and wrists subdued at each post with a strip of sleek crimson fabric. The deep color is a beautiful contrast against her fair skin. She's completely exposed to him, vulnerable, and it makes his heart race.

In comparison, Kakashi is fully clothed, save for his mask – he'll need his mouth after all. He sits beside her and brushes his fingers through her hair. “If you change your mind...”

"I won't,” she assures him. “I trust you.”

“But if you do.”

She grins then, remembering his awful phrase. “Springtime of youth. I got it.”

“That-a girl... and if I haven't told you this yet, I love you for doing this with me.”

“I love you,” she mouths in return.

Kakashi takes a deep breath and she watches the rise and fall of his shoulders before he stands. He's silent as he walks around the bed, his fingers ghosting her forearms. Then the mattress dips as he puts a knee up, and she watches as he swings his other leg over, straddling her. He leans down, hands planting on either side of her. He's not even looking her in the eye; she had no idea what he's watching so intently until he closes the gap.

His hair brushes against her jaw as his lips touch her collarbone. She barely registers the sensation before he's moving. She can feel the heat radiate from his body as his mouth traverses her skin with kisses so soft they're reminiscent of early morning sunlight scattered through the canopies of trees, or cherry blossom petals carried by the wind.

His breath washes over her with each advance of his lips and her skin tingles in their wake. She doesn't protest, or whine, or ask him to hurry, or for more. She knows he won't give it to her yet. Not until he's ready.

Kakashi looks up from the path he's working down the valley of her breasts. Her teeth are sunk into her bottom lip and her breathing has sped. He continues his journey of supple skin, sparing a glance as his mouth whispers over the swell of one breast. The hitch of her breath pushes her closer, and he backs away with a playful hum.

She responds in kind and then his lips fall on her again, only now there's more pressure behind them. He's sure he can feel the wetness of his kiss, as he can feel it with his own lips as he places another right next to the previous one. Then he makes sure she can as he presses his mouth to her nipple. She sighs, and then moans in disappointment when he doesn't linger. He chuckles against her and marvels at the goose-flesh that rises in response.

Sakura lifts her head as the bed shifts, as he moves lower. His kisses litter across her stomach and he takes joy in the minute twitch of muscle. He lets his teeth scrape against her hip bone which earns him a gasp and a small jerk. He returns with feather-light kisses, savoring the creaminess of her skin against his mouth – a mouth far hungrier than he shows. But it's as he is inching back up her body that he submits to his desire and gives – and takes – more. He turns his eyes up as he lowers his face and closes his mouth around a nipple.

The sudden heat enveloping her causes her back to arch. Gods, she wants more. She can feel his tongue flick across the peak as he sucks on her and it's _so_ good. And then all she can feel is a tickle of breath and hair as he leaves one breast to favor the other.

Kakashi shifts his weight so he doesn't fall on her and lifts a hand to the abandoned breast. His touch is airy as fingertips swirl around rosy areola, circling closer and closer to its pebbled peak. When he finally reaches the perky nipple he takes it between his fingers and pinches it, _hard._ She yelps in surprise and the sounds floods his ears and travels straight to his groin.

Sakura pulls in a sharp breath; his fingers sting as he hasn't let go, but the curl of his tongue on her other breast battles against it. She begins to think he'll never release her when he finally does. The cool air brings slight relief before his fingers flick her nipple – it isn't aggressive, nor is it gentle. She can feel the kiss he places on her breast as he moves to the one he had been tugging and pinching, and it's more sensitive to his mouth now. She sighs as he tongues the distended nipple, waves of heat rushing between her legs. And this time, she's more prepared as his hand rests on her. It still doesn't stop the whine from rising in her throat as his fingers tweak the other nipple.

Kakashi is surprised at how much Sakura can take. Between his lips and fingers, her nipples are an angry red color, hard, and swollen. He contemplates if maybe it's too much, but the soft mewls escaping her mouth are not noises of complaint. He watches her chest rise and fall, more rapidly now – can hear the pull against the posts as she squirms.

“Kakashi...”

He hums in question and she can feel it reverberate against her skin as he lowers himself again.

“Kakashi... please...”

“Do you want more?” he asks, amusement evident in his otherwise dark voice.

She nods, unsure if he is looking. “Please.” Her hips shift, her body feels hot, it aches, and the only thing that can quench the growing desire is him. They had utilized foreplay many times, but nothing as in depth and torturous as this.

His hands press flat to her abdomen and she gasps. With the lack of touch anywhere else her skin is sensitive, something neither had anticipated. His caress flows down, flares over her hips and across her thighs. She tenses as his thumbs graze her inner thighs, brushing in soft circles, before withdrawing.

Kakashi can smell her arousal, her sweet musk tickling his nose and letting him know that he's doing a spectacular job. He moves further down between her legs, still not touching her. He lies on his stomach between her thighs, admiring her feminine beauty. She's perfect, fleshy and pink, and all his. He wants to bury his face there, feast upon her until she's shaking with release, but he refrains. No, he reminds himself, he's going to enjoy this much more. Pursing his lips together, he blows a soft puff of air over her and smirks at how she trembles.

He lifts a single digit and traces outside her labia, up and over her clitoris but ignoring it, and back down, absorbing the soft groan he elicits from her. “Is this what you want?” he questions.

“Mmm... Kakashi...”

“Answer me.” His finger repeats the path. “Is this what you want?”

And even though it feels amazing, she stutters out her reply. “No.”

“Tell me,” he commands, though his voice is too soft to really call it such.

Sakura is tempted to break the restraints, to lock her legs around him take exactly what she wants. Instead she grunts and replies, “Touch me.”

“But I am touching you. You have to be more specific.”

_Damn it_ , she inwardly groans. She knows that he knows what she wants. She also knows that he won't fulfill that need until she asks for it. Her body is overflowing with the desire to be touched, embarrassment be damned, and she tells him, far more boldly than ever before. “Inside me. I want to feel you inside me.”

He can hear the hunger in her voice and it turns him on to know that she craves him so greedily. He trails his finger down between her folds and is in awe at how wet she already is.

Sakura holds her breath at his touch; it's like a little spark of electricity humming through her skin. She can feel him teasing her entrance, dragging his finger up and down and she wants to growl at him to do it already. It's when her patience wears thin that she can feel his digit easing inside her. She sighs at the friction as he pulls out and then enters her again. It appeases some of the ache, but she longs for more.

Kakashi id only half-aware of how his mouth dries and his tongue subconsciously licks at his lips. She's so hot, soft and wet around him, and a second finger joins the first. His movements are purposely slow. He wants to be sure that she can feel every bit of him – every strain of his joints and every curl of his fingertips. The way she gasps tell him that she does.

Sakura's mouth falls agape w hen his fingers spread open inside her, stretching her and sliding against her walls. Then her back arches ever so slightly as his thumb presses to her slit. The sudden assault of pleasure is overwhelming and her restraints groan as her legs jerk and pull on them.

His lips tickle on her thigh, his teeth scraping sensitive skin. He breathes her in deep as his hand speeds, and her low moan turns into a heady cry.

Warmth builds and flows from between her legs and stuttered breaths fall from her lips. The fire is spreading through her body and it's suddenly far too hot in the room, but that's when Kakashi's pace slows and he withdraws from her. His fingers are wet as he sets his hand upon her thigh, holding it down. The fire is replaced by goosebumps as the tip of his tongue trails up her inner thigh.

Sakura lifts her head and the focused look of concentration in his gaze as he caresses her skin makes her heart speed. Then his eyes turn up to hers and the hungry yearning flaring in them makes her stomach clench. He could consume her just with his eyes, and she wants to look away from the powerful vision, but she just _can't._ And maybe she imagines it, but as he lowers his head she swears she sees the corner of his mouth turn upward. She doesn't give it a second thought, however, as he closes his mouth around that precious bundle of nerves.

A heavy feminine sigh fills Kakashi's ears and he can't help feeling a little smug. His tongue swirls around and flicks the tender globe at the apex of her mound and his erection twitches in his pants as her legs twitch beside his head. He sucks her clit hard into his mouth, relishing the way she chokes out his name. Then he's moving again, kissing down her delicate folds. Her scent fills his nose and he has to have her, to properly taste her.

Sakura's eyes widen as his tongue delves inside her, his strong muscle undulating against her inner walls as deep as he can reach. Wet kissing sounds fill the silence between her ragged breaths and moans. She'd be more embarrassed if it didn't feel so damn good.

When her moans rise in pitch, Kakashi swallows the last taste of her down and licks back up to her clitoris. With a fingertip, he gently pulls back the hood of skin over it and attaches his mouth there as twin digits on his opposite hand thrust inside her.

Sakura's back arches in surprise and a shout is torn from her lips. “Hah! Ka-kaaaashi... ah! N-no... too sensitive.. o-oh!”

Her hips jerk against him, but he flows with her movements, keeping himself anchored to her. Her head whips from side to side as his tongue assaults her, making her toes curl and her fingers wrap around the fabric bindings. Her jaw tenses as she grits her teeth and tries to stifle a whine, but it still comes.

Kakashi sucks her into his mouth, continuing to torture her swollen clit with his wicked tongue. He can feel her body trembling, and her walls quivering around his fingers. He knows she's so close already and he hooks his fingers with every in-stroke, coaxing her closer and closer still. Her whimpers fuel his ambition and he moans against her.

Sakura screws her eyes close as that feeling in the pit of her being tightens. She wants nothing more than to lodge her hands in his hair and lock his head between her thighs as she grinds against him and rides out her orgasm. Instead she clenches her hands into fists so she doesn't rip the satiny cuffs apart. Her knees ache as her legs stiffen in anticipation, and then a spasm ripples through her, followed by another and another. Kakashi's name tumbles out in a shaky mantra as ecstasy crashes though her body.

Kakashi's mouth slows in tandem with his fingers. Bliss is rolling off of her in waves, and he could drown in it if he chose to. He peels his lips from her and lifts his head. Her body is flushed, chest rising and falling rapidly, and she's beautiful. And he's not done.

He withdraws his fingers and trails them up her abdomen, absorbing the feeling of shuddering muscle beneath his touch. His tongue follows the same path and elicits another sigh from his lover. His slick, velvet muscle flattens over her nipple and she catches her lip between her teeth, and her breath in her throat. Using his less fatigued hand he pushes two fingers inside her feminine heat.

He hums against her before releasing her nipple. “Gods, you're so wet,” he growls.

Sakura can feel his fingers slip out and rub around her nether lips, can feel just how soaked she is, and she'd feel worse about the likely condition of his sheets if he wasn't staring at her with that heated look. He was _enjoying_ this little fact and it turns her on even more. When she opens her mouth to reply she feels it, the gentle slap against her mound, glancing her clit.

She glares at him, but her eyes are glazed over with lust. When she whispers “Again” Kakashi nearly comes right there in his pants. Instead he licks his lips and gives her another swat. She holds his intense stare with her own, mouth parted for a moan. He smacks her again and again; the way her body jumps and she coos his name in praise makes holding back his desire incredibly uncomfortable. Then he slides his fingers back inside her and he licks at her lips as if he can taste it when she whimpers, “Fuck... Kakashi.”

His nose nuzzles her neck before sucking on the pulse point as he finds her clit again. His teeth skimming her flesh sends chills down her spine and his fingers fan the flame simmering low in her gut. His voice is low, dark and sexy as it resonates in her ear. “I”m going to watch you come this time, watch your mouth part, and your body go taut. I want to see the pretty little shapes your lips make when you cry my name.”

His words make her whole body feel fuzzy and hot.

“And then I'm going to do it again, but with me inside you. Gods, I wish you could feel how hard you've got me.” Then he chuckles, the sweet sinful sound twisting her stomach.

She can feel the first spike of pleasure, but he kisses her, swallowing her noises of satisfaction. He dominates her mouth, tongue gliding against hers with more fervor than she can remember. And she can taste herself, and she finds it unbelievably sexy. He abandons her mouth and sits up so he can angle his fingers better. The reaction is nearly instantaneous as the breath is driven from her and a curse along with it.

His thumb circles her clit with each confident stroke of his fingers. Sakura feels like the air around them is too hot, it's nearly suffocating. Her sensitized body is shivering under his ministrations as the flames in her belly lick at the surface. She almost can't believe it but -

“Kakashi... I'm .. gonna,” she manages to stammer between breaths.

“Then you better start counting.”

Her voice breaks. “You were serious?!”

“Absolutely. The first one was free. Count down from ten, and you better not come before then or I'll have to punish you.”

Just the thought of his “punishment” makes her skin burn with want. She takes as deep a breath as she can manage. “Ten... oh! Nine...”

His hand quakes against her, fingers as deep as they can go.

“Eight... oooh sevensixfive... ah! 'kashi...!”

His thumb presses harder on her clit and he smirks.

“Fo-our... fuck!” she cries as a tremor shakes her entire body and her eyes squeeze shut.

Kakashi channels chakra to his hand, concentrates it to his thumb, and unleashes it upon her.

Sakura can barely get the word three out of her mouth before she's pushed over the edge, the hum of his chakra vibrating over her. She loses awareness of what she's doing or saying – only lets the feeling carry her away.

But she's a thing of wonder, a creature of ethereal beauty to Kakashi. One of the restraints at her feet has popped undone under the stress, but he doesn't mind. All he can focus on is the grace of her bowed back and slender neck, the trembles of her body against his hand, and the sheer expression of gratification etched into her features. She collapses back onto the bed and his slowing digits ease out from her. His fingers are soaked in her essence and he can't wait any longer to feel more of her, to feel her stretch to accommodate him.

Jade eyes crack open and he grins as he meets her gaze. “You didn't make it to one.”

“You cheated,” she argues, though there is no fire in her voice.

“Says who?” he asks as he throws a leg over her and straddles her once again. “I make the rules.” His hands sweep along her neck, pass over her collarbone, and settle at her breasts. He squeezes the supple flesh beneath his hands. “And you broke them.”

“Kakashi... please.. I can't take anymore. I want you inside me.”

He leans down, hands planting on the sides of her head. “I have every intention of being inside you.” His lips ghost over hers and she whimpers at the fraction of contact. “But first, you have to take your punishment like a good girl.”


End file.
